Conventional eyewear generally includes an eyewear frame with a head support apparatus and one or more lenses attached to the frame. For example, the eyewear frame may be made of substantially rigid plastic material and may be configured to define one or more lens openings for releasably engaging one or more lenses with the rigid frame. Such eyewear include a variety of eye glasses, such as sunglasses, protective work glasses, sport goggles, prescription eyewear, etc.
There is a demand for more varieties of eyewear to satisfy new functional requirements and fashion trends. For example, there is a need for eyewear of different styles such as eye glasses with a frame having flexibility to allow the frame curvature to automatically adjust to fit a user's face profile when worn by different users. However, a flexible frame may present issues for secure attachment of the lenses and, in particular for providing a solid support to prescription lenses in order to accurately meet very specific vision requirements. Eyewear having a flexible frame with a rigid lens retainer and a method of making same have been described for example in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,522. However, further improvement of configurations and production techniques of such eyewear is desirable.